German Utility Model DE-GM 75 16 486 discloses an automotive headlight lamp incorporating a cuff-like securing element composed of two shell-shaped halves, the halves being fastened to a securing ring by rivets or welds. The securing ring is connected with a metallic base sleeve by flanging or beading over of the rim. These numerous working steps make the manufacture of the securing element rather costly.